1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of sanding devices. More particularly, but not way of limitation, the present invention relates to improvements in sanding blocks.
2. Related Art
There presently exists a variety of styles of sanding blocks. These sanding blocks are generally integrally formed of rubber and typically include a first member having an intermediate portion and a pair of ends wherein a top surface of the first member is configured to be hand held and a bottom surface of each of the ends has retention surfaces therein and a second member having an intermediate portion and a pair of ends wherein a top surface of the first member is configured to be hand held and a bottom surface of each of the ends has retention surfaces therein and a second member having an intermediate portion connected to the intermediate portion of the first member and a pair of ends wherein a top surface of each end of the second member has a plurality of nails complimentary formed to respectively seat in one of the retention open surfaces. The respective first ends must be pried apart such that the nails are removed from the retention surfaces so that an end of a piece of sandpaper to hold the same in place. The second ends are likewise manipulated to retain the other end of the sandpaper.
Present sanding blocks have not, however, evolved to meet the needs of the user. For instance, it is desirable to minimize fatigue to the user while maintaining the effectiveness of the sanding block. Such sanding blocks are presently formed with a smooth surface. Also, the rubber material employed in these blocks is relatively rigid, dense and heavy and difficult for the user to pry apart. This is particularly true for woman which are increasingly entering into the do-it-yourself market. Also, women find it difficult to use the present sanding block without breaking their finger nails.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies of present sanding blocks. The present invention also meets the needs of present day consumer.